


Riding the chevalier

by Hrefna_the_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Sex, Smut, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrefna_the_Raven/pseuds/Hrefna_the_Raven
Summary: Oh well, not very creative with the title, wasn't I?^^Not much to say about it, just some short fun with Blackwall ;)





	Riding the chevalier

Blackwall hesitated, trying to remember when he last felt like this. At this point he couldn't even remember anymore when his stomach was last occupied by a sheer horde of butterflies. She had this way, laying that weird kind of spell over him, making him feel so good, trapped in a comfortable dream in the middle of this torn and rotten world.

"Are you going to kiss me now or not?", her soothing voice ripped him out of his trail of thoughts.

Her soft hands gribbed his face and gently stroked his scrubby black beard, almost tearing his heart apart with that smile she gave him. Blackwall leaned in to finally kiss her, holding himself in check just a bit, worried to, despite her request, move too quickly and scare her away. The last thing he wanted was to startle her, to lose her, not now that he finally found her and dared to make a move. Hesitantly and slowly his lips crept over hers, softer and sweeter than she expected. His fingertips traced up the side of her body, gently moving down to her hips, grabbing them tight before pushing her body away and pinning it down under him on the bed behind them. He giggled at her surprised look.

"I've had enough of life slipping through my fingers, I want this to last, I want you to last."

He leaned in, pecking her lips again. It was chaste, gentle, again much softer than she would expect it from that battle marked bear-like man. She hummed satisfied, letting herself fall back, awaiting his next touch with a growing pleasant impatience. He was all she ever wanted and she couldn't deny any longer the desire he unleashed deep inside her. Blackwall pressed his face in her neck sucking the skin between his teeth, hearing her soft moans as she unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down. He rashly pushed her dress up, almost tearing it apart. Smiling she shook her head at him champing at the bit to finally have her and, with all the strength she could gahter, she pushed him of her before quickly straddling him, grabbing his cock, moving it to her entrance and let her body sink down on it. Blackwall groaned deeply as he felt her walls clench around him tightly, digging his fingers into the sides of her hips, roughly moving her back and forth. She pandered to his wish and began to move faster, feeling his length hitting her sweet spot over and over. Gasping, she moved her hand down and rubbed her clit in the rhythm of the thrusts, moaning loudly Blackwall's name.

"Please", he begged underneath her, feeling he was close.

She moved her hips in circles at a painfully slow pace, pressing on him to have him deeper inside her. They both groaned as they came undone. Blackwall relished the feeling of her walls clenched around his pulsing cock as he filled her up. Panting she laid down next to him, breathing against his skin, eyes shut.

“Maker, woman, you're going to drive me mad.”, he smiled tiredly at her.

"But only in a good way", she replied in a gentle tone, putting her hand on his chest to feel hisheartbeat, "you know that right?"

Blackwall hummed in agreement.


End file.
